Listening Four
by Celestinasong
Summary: Quatre's unique life has brought him to war, but his fellow soldiers don't accept him. Can Quatre prove to himself and his peers that he is strong enough to fight? Slash. Pairings to be announced.
1. Chapter 1

Listening Four

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Quatre remembered the first time he read his father's mind, and asked him about it, and how his father belted him across the face. He didn't realize that it was taboo to do two things. One mentioning your father's mistress in front of your family, and two reading his mind. It was a lesson he would never forget.

Then he became sick, but no matter what they did the doctors could find nothing wrong with him. Quatre's mother was beside herself with worry and his father and sisters were frustrated and upset, and finally he got a surprise visitor. The man was his Grandfather but Quatre had never met him before. The man introduced himself.

"What's my name?"

"Gerald," Quatre said.

"How old am I?" Garard asked.

"Sixty-five," Quatre replied.

His grandfather took over his education from then on. Quatre was estranged from his family, as they were uncomfortable with his abilities and he uncomfortable with his knowledge of his own relatives.

When Quatre joined the war against Oz he thought that every battle would be a simple black and white scenario and that he was doing something noble. He soon found that death in mobile suits was still death and that with every person he killed he died a little too. The person he was started to crack under the pressure.

One day when the battles calmed down he had the opportunity to stay with the others Temporarily in an arranged house. The Gundam pilots were boys who had also killed, not for money but for the liberation of the colonies. Quatre felt so outcast from them, as though they were somehow more jaded than he was, or more angry. It was something about their eyes, their cold hard anger, that he couldn't understand. And when he had to room with one of them it was unavoidable. Yet he himself was full of some unfathomable emotion that he couldn't escape. Seeing it in them was bringing up his own deranged feelings.

He roomed with Trowa out of habit, but found him hard to read. So it was easier than rooming with Wu Fei or Duo who despite their outward facade were both very volatile. Heero who was easy to read had more violent guilt and self directed anger. They didn't know about Quatre and he tried to hide his abilities.

There was only one bathroom of course, and Quatre was so exhausted when he got to the safe house he traipsed right in without thinking. The shower wasn't on because Trowa had just finished, and was wiping himself off. With a cold dismissive look at Quatre he finished wiping himself dry and dropped the towel.

"It's all yours," Trowa said, passing Quatre in the small doorway.

"Thanks," Quatre said faintly. Sharing was something he'd have to get used to.

After cleaning up he went to find out where he would be sleeping. There were four rooms, and they were all occupied. So Quatre stared into each open doorway, feeling like a puppy looking for its mother. Heero ignored him, Duo was listening to music and Wu Fei was sleeping so Quatre boldly entered Trowa's room and took up residence on the second bed.

That night Heero cooked dinner with a focus and precision that left every carrot and piece of beef evenly sliced. It was immaculate, and Duo couldn't help but tease him.

"Wow, Heero did you cut this with a ruler and lazer pointer man?"

"No," Heero said seriously and continued to eat.

"It's good," Trowa said.

Wu Fei ate silently mulling over something. Over and over he thought about his family, his colony, their deaths and his mission in life.

"Justice," Quatre muttered. Wu Fei jerked up and stared at him, and Quatre blushed furiously and averted his gaze.

Quatre decided to keep a low profile from then on, and merely watched the others interact without joining. They were nothing like Quatre or Master O, nor anyone Quatre had met in school. These boys were killers, they spoke, acted, lived and breathed it. They frightened and thrilled Quatre at once and he knew he would be one of them in time.

"Winner, why are you so quiet? It's odd, you talk a lot in battle," Wu fei pointed out.

Wu Fei had been watching him since dinner, prowling like a hungry dog.

"I'm tired, I was thinking about our next move... Master O still hasn't contacted me though, have you heard anything?" Quatre went on about the missions, distracting Wu Fei with information and questions. It worked but the suspicious expression was there still, lingering.

Quatre couldn't sleep that night so he left the dark room where Trowa lay still and silent and went downstairs. The last step unexpectedly creaked. With the light off the only warning someone was there was the click of a gun as someone took the safety off.

"Bang," Heero said, soft and deadly in the darkness.

Then the light went on, and Quatre leaned back against the wall hand over his heart. Half asleep and disoriented he hadn't expected anybody to be around. He hadn't even sensed Heero there.

"Don't sneak around, Winner," Heero warned, and moved away.

"Sure. Right. I'll remember that," Quatre grumped. "Just getting a snack, my gosh."

"Don't act so surprised, pretty boy." Duo said from the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"I just overheard your conversation and thought I'd put my two cents in," Duo said, stomping down the stairs and entering the kitchen. "Heero's an odd one. But you stick out more than he does around here. Are you really a Gundam pilot?" Duo threw over his shoulder, with a skeptical smile.

"Yes, not that it's your concern," Quatre snapped, in no mood for diplomacy. It didn't seem to work on Duo anyway.

"That's more like it. I was worried you were gonna apologize or something," Duo snorted.

"Why should I?" Quatre asked, watching Duo eat with startling delicacy. Then he grabbed an apple.

"You're kind of... I don't know. Polite. Or something, and it's just weirding me out. I keep waiting for you to stop being nice," Duo shrugged, and jumped up onto the counter.

"Being polite is just common human decency. You can be polite and still stab someone in the back. Steal their car... Murder them," Quatre said.

Duo's surprised glance made him annoyed. Quatre turned and left, feeling a bit like he had just showed his hand more than he wanted to. Did they really think he was not a Gundam pilot? Quatre felt a wave of defeat, wanting to fit in somewhere yet even here with his real peers he was the odd one out. Made him feel desperate and lonely.

He got to his room, and continued eating his apple in the dark.

"He's right. You shouldn't be here, you'll turn hard," Trowa said in the darkness.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Quatre said primly. He tossed the apple where he knew the garbage made it in one shot.

Trowa snorted softly, and Quatre glared at him in the darkness.

"Don't regret it," Trowa said.

They thought he was soft, but Quatre knew that he already had changed a lot since he had begun to fight. He was unrecognizable to himself already. They weren't goong to scare him off with these weak tactics though, because Quatre knew more about them than they realized, and he knew they were just as scared as he was.

END chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Listening Four chapter 2

by Chezas4wulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Quatre felt most vulnerable in the morning when he slept heaviest and the other pilots were waking. He didn't like always being the last one to wake. That morning he jerked to awareness and found himself staring into Trowa's eyes. Trowa must have just woken up because he looked groggy and rumpled. Quatre lay there for a while confused and tense, but Trowa got up immediately as usual. His mind was a blank slate, but Quatre tried to read him anyway.

"Trowa, why do you fight?" Quatre asked suddenly, while lying on his stomach.

"Do or die," Trowa growled, pulling on his shirt.

"That's all?" Quatre asked.

"What else is there?" Trowa replied, then turned and left.

He shouldn't have been surprised about the answer, just the delivery, taking a poetic phrase and turning it to ice. But that seemed to be Trowa in a nutshell. Being around him was refreshing yet frustrating. Quatre eventually followed him downstairs for breakfast. The small house was cramped but comfortable as long as you weren't claustrophobic. They had so much time waiting it seemed endless. Quatre wasn't restless like Duo seemed to be, but he was bored. He needed stimulation, some conversation... Something. The others seemed to accept his gentle prodding as though grimly facing the unavoidable.

"Heero... Why do you fight?" Quatre began, after sitting in the living room for ten minutes.

"If you lack the motivation to fight why are you here?" Heero frowned.

"I don't. I simply wondered why you fight?" Quatre reiterated.

"It's my mission." "-mission!" Duo toned in along with Heero.

"Do you want to know why I fight?" Duo asked. "To get those Oz bastards and end their reign! Those-"

Duo had a profound and lengthy vocabulary that included many curses in the vernacular of L2, some of which Quatre didn't understand.

Wu Fei refused to respond to Quatre or his questions, but Quatre already knew what his reason was. The chaotic feeling of being around Wu Fei was so upsetting that Quatre began to avoid him without conscious thought.

"Why do you keep watching that guy? He's just as surly and miserable as Heero, with as much charm as Trowa, but he talks more, which is unfortunate really..." Duo rambled as he lounged with a discarded book.

"Duo, you talk more than all of us put together," Wu Fei shot back from the stairs.

"Ouch man, you sure are predictable..." Duo sighed dramatically.

Having nothing to do was getting tiresome, and each tried to cope in their own ways. Duo disappeared for hours, despite his sociable nature he needed space. Trowa spent time doing random chores, cleaning and organizing. He climbed the roof just to prune the trees around the house, and if there were animals he was entertained for days. Heero mainly worked in his Gundam, but sometimes he would walk outside purposelessly, looking lost.

"Lunch is ready!" Duo called them. "I made some pizza out if bagels and some stuff. Hope you like cheddar because that's all we have..."

"Looks great," Quatre lied, missing delicious home cooked meals.

On the third day Quatre found himself thinking about his last mission, and the death he had brought to many soldiers. It was strange, when he was busy he didn't think of them at all. Now that there was nothing to do Quatre began to feel the cold chill of darkness in and around him. He had been so innocent just a year ago, before the war started, before he had begun preparing himself.

After dinner they all lingered around the house, in the kitchen and living room. A sharp bell ran out, and Quatre jumped. The guys glanced at him, and he reached into his pocket.

"Master Quatre!" Rashid boomed. "How are you?"

"Very well. How is everyone?" And by that he didn't mean his family.

"We're doing fine. Do you have everything you need? I worry for you master, when will we be reunited?"

"Soon, I promise."

Quatre felt the weight of four pairs of eyes on him, and shifted slowly. He should leave the room, but Quatre felt that it would seem odd. He knew that none of the others had family or connections that were in touch with them and he felt rather guilty.

"Your father requests for you to come home soon," Rashid said slowly.

"Does he?" Quatre asked, politely.

"He said you should return home and go back to your school where you belong," Rashid continued, as if by wrote.

"What else does he say?" Quatre heard the people behind him shift.

"He says this war is a 'horrible atrocity and you are committing a mortal sin by being a part of it and turning your back on pacifism'," Rashid said softly.

"Thank you for relaying the message Rashid. I'll decide on my own from now on, if you would be so kind as to relay that!" Quatre snapped the phone shut.

Slowly he turned to see who was watching him and shot a cold look at each one, until they blinked in surprise or looked away. The only one who held firmly was Wu Fei but his expression was blank, observant.

Quatre felt a pang of remorse for the familial relationship that he had lost long ago, and left the room with a sniff of disdain for it. None of them would know the strain of growing up under someone's beliefs, and struggling to realize his own. Quatre's identity was constantly at war, much like he was. His family refused to acknowledge his opinion on the matter, and treated him as a black sheep, carefully hidden away.

Quatre didn't have time to sulk because a mission came for them that evening.

"Whose?"

"Everyone," Heero voice echoed through the cave where they had left their Gundams.

The flight toward the base was long, what with hiding out during the day and flying at night, so they could travel together. They needed each other for the mission and Heero had grudgingly suggested it. In their mobile suits they were like different people, heady with the rush of power, and adrenaline. Full of purpose they approached the base on the fourth night.

Quatre could tell that the others were not used to working together and so they all split off randomly, going after their own targets. After working with the cooperative Maguanics for so long Quatre became flustered with the independent and hostile Gundam pilots. They were each a force of nature, in different ways, but unfortunately their full potential was yet untapped. Quatre was still discovering just how skilled they could be.

"Guys, please wait a moment!" But Quatre was ignored, and any plans he might have made seemed to fade away.

His distraction during the battle due to high emotions and the conversation with Rashid, caused Quatre to be slower to respond, which led to the ultimate failure of the mission. He knew it as he had to keep falling back, losing the ground he had gained. When Duo swept in to give assistance he got caught up in the overwhelming assault. From the other side Trowa and Heero seemed to be having trouble as well. Wu Fei remained silent and distant and his status was unknown.

"Retreat!" Quatre shouted, desperately.

"Shit! They tricked us this time," Duo said.

"Get out of here now, everyone! They're coming!" Quatre said, but it was too late.

"Suit malfunction! I can't," Heero replied, through grit teeth.

"03, are you there?" Quatre called as they were surrounded.

"Halt! You are under arrest! Get out of your mobile suit and come quietly, by order of Treize Kushrenada!"

"Kushrenada can suck my-" Duo ranted from his Gundam.

"I can't see straight, I hit my head hard," Trowa muttered over the private comm link.

"We will never give in to you, OZ!" Wu Fei shouted defiantly, zooming in to join them.

"If you don't surrender you will be taken by force. Don't try to escape, Colony scum!" The grating voice ordered.

Their ultimate defeat was inevitable, and Quatre could see it coming strategically. The others were still fighting desperately, while Duo tried to assist Trowa. Nobody expected to lose so swiftly, all five of them together. It was a tragic failure. When Duo was incapacitated, and Heero forcibly extracted, it was only a matter of time before Wu Fei and Quatre were overwhelmed.

"Get out of there. No sudden moves or your friend gets it!" A tall man in green aimed a gun at Heero's head.

"Stop this, we surrender," Quatre cried, running up to them. He was grabbed and forced to kneel.

"Sir we have the others," a soldier approached.

They had lost the battle, and Quatre watched his companions defeated and dragged to their prison. He was led there as well, but refused to cower or beg.

"Sir where shall they go?" A soldier said.

"Blindfold them and follow me," the general said.

Quatre had a plan before they even got him to the cell. He turned to his captors when they opened the door and put both hands up.

"Please, I can help you. I can tell you our plan. I can give you information, if you just let me go!" Quatre pleaded.

"A rat? Those Colony terrorists are crazy and you're just a pathetic pawn. We'll see what information you have when we're good and ready, now get in there." They took his blindfold, shoved him in and he tripped and fell to the floor. Then he dusted himself off primly and sat down.

Heero got up suddenly after half an hour. They were left to rot for twelve hours, and by then all of them had stirred. Finally the door opened.

"You! Come on," the guards shouted, pointing at Quatre.

He walked out, not meeting anyone's gaze, following the guards to wherever they were going and trying to keep a serene mask on his face while he began to panic inside. He only knew that soon the others would probably hate him.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Listening Four

by chezas4wulf

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: Pairings are pretty obvious at this point... Lol

Quatre was pulled into an interrogation room, and at some point he blacked out. He couldn't remember why. When he woke up he was thirsty, and his face hurt. The room was too bright, and hot, and his hands were bound. Quatre shifted minutely and the door opened again. He had been there for so long he was stiff, and had to relieve himself despite having no water. They dragged him back to the cell, where the others waited, and dropped him.

They tried not to stare at him, but he must have looked horrible, because he heard Duo suck in a breath.

"Don't touch him, he may have broken bones," Heero said.

"I just want to check his cut, look at him, why did they choose him over us?"

"Easy target?" Trowa asked, from the far side.

Quatre felt careful hands on his neck, checking his pulse, and whimpered.

Duo winced with him, but continued his once over check.

"Ku..."

"What?"

"He's coming..."

"Who?"

"Kush..."

"Oh Shit."

"What? What's he saying?" Wu Fei chimed in.

"The man is coming here," Duo said.

"Who?"

"Treize fucking Kushrenada, is. Coming. Here." Duo said slowly, darkly, his face pale and his eyes hard.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked, staring at Quatre with a calculating look.

"Well, that's what Quatre said. What, you don't believe him?"

"I don't know, but he was gone for two days. Who knows what they told him, or he them," Heero said flatly.

"I got it," Quatre whispered.

"You got what?" Duo asked.

"The codes, for the door. I... overheard it," Quatre lied through dry lips.

"Why didn't you say so sooner. Holy shit, the boy's a genius," Duo said.

"How are we supposed to unlock it from the inside?" Trowa asked.

"We do it on our way back from interrogation. Now tell me the code." Heero said intensely.

To Heero's misfortune but their luck, he was next for his stroll around the enemy base. In spite of his injuries, or perhaps because of them, Quatre was worried about Heero. Of course he was concerned but not only that, if they tortured him he might be weakened and unable to knock out the guards. The chances were not very good, and Quatre was hurting so bad that he wondered if he could even stand to walk. He sympathized but had to be realistic.

They were able to get going within seven hours. Heero's interrogation was conveniently interrupted by the arrival of the General. Quatre had slept a little and some of the smaller aches had faded, leaving the cut on his face to worry about. They heard the struggle of the guards. Then the door swished open, and Heero appeared, bruised but unruffled.

"Fast work," Duo approved.

They ran through the maze of underground tunnels until they reached a series of hangars, so large it was daunting to search through. The Gundams had to be there, they had to. If they were moved it meant big trouble for the Colonies and their mission.

As they ran through hangar after hangar, passing by Leos and Cancers, Quatre lagged behind little by little. He was panting and sweating, and just miserable. The cut on his head had been too deep, and he was afraid he needed stitches. The others moved along, ahead and Quatre kept moving, slower and slower, falling behind.

Quatre paused by the door of the tenth or so hangar, seeing more and more beyond it, and despairing that they would never get out. He just needed a moment's break and he would continue. Just as he was about to leave he heard a scuffle. The sound alerted him of someone's presence and Quatre turned swiftly to see a man in a dark uniform watching him from the railing of the higher level. Quatre gasped and the man suddenly raised his gun.

Then the man's eyes widened as if in recognition. He was watching Quatre's face intently, with no small amount of shock, alarmed by his presence and his disheveled appearance. Quatre suddenly realized who it was.

"Treize Kushrenada," Quatre said softly, though it echoed across the room.

"Quatre Winner..." Treize's composure resurfaced at alarming speed. "Can it be you really are one of the infamous pilots of one of those destructive machines? The heir to the Winner family?"

"How do you know that?" Quatre asked, itching to glance away but unable.

"You're father must be broken hearted to find out that his own son had betrayed him. Don't you think it's time to return to your family and stop this nonsense? You will never succeed in fighting Oz, Quatre."

Quatre sneered in distaste at the way the man said his name, as if they were friends. He inched back a step but Treize took the safety off his gun.

"Such a waste, and so unnecessary."

When the gun fired Quatre thought he was dead, and nearly fell. Then he realized that it came from behind, and saw Wu Fei in the doorway.

"Run!"

Quatre scrambled through the door and with Wu Fei's support they made their way out of the hangar.

"Kushrenada!"

"I know!" Wu Fei said tightly.

They caught up to the others, who had paused to wait. Then he saw them. Sandrock was a massive force next to the tiny Taurus. The Gundams were lined up, almost touching the ceiling of the hangar.

It was with exultation that they each scrambled into their own. Yet Quatre couldn't stop worrying. What had Treize Kushrenada wanted?

They flew for hours and hours, and worried about being tailed. Trowa needed ammunition, Quatre was wounded, and they were all dehydrated and starving. It took Quatre's pleading weakly for Heero to finally decide on a break.

When they landed and everyone was organized, Wu Fei watched Quatre suspiciously,but stayed silent. It was terrible, with his wounds and his anxiety and his role in getting them captured, Quatre wondered if it wasn't time to go off alone. He thought about it and even began to plan it out.

Yet he couldn't do it, not until they found food and had some rest. By dawn they all had a light meal and water.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, standing over his seat by a large maple.

"Yes," Quatre said, leaning back into the bark and squinting up. The move made him dizzy.

Heero stared at him silently, eyes weighing his condition and Quatre smiled.

"I'm fine, Heero," Quatre said, catching the half guilty, half suspicious thoughts coming at him in waves.

"You should see a doctor," Heero said.

"Oz has our pictures now. They know who we are and it's going to be more difficult to be anonymous," Quatre said.

Heero's eyes glittered dangerously.

"They don't know enough, but it's going to be harder," Heero shrugged, looking worn out.

"Is Trowa OK? He did hit his head before we got caught," Quatre sent Heero off.

Heero squatted in front of Trowa who tensed and glared at him. It was too funny and Quatre laughed. He was cut off by a violent motion when someone jerked him around.

"You're a Winner?" Wu fei asked, furious and in his face.

Quatre shrugged, not certain what Wu Fei was angry about.

"So what if I am?"

"A pacifist? You know Kushrenada? I have every reason to shoot you dead!"

The others were watching them when Wu Fei began shouting, incredulous and surprised.

"Shoot me! You won't do it, you don't have it in you," Quatre said, boldly, standing up.

Wu Fei's challenging expression melded into something more weighing, maybe a touch impressed.

"I have a very famous family, so anyone could have found out about me. I don't know how he knows of me though since my father..." Quatre glanced away for a moment.

"I am dead to them," Quatre said, impatiently. "That man- Kushrenada- is a stranger and an enemy to me, and if you think I betrayed you after how he treated me, more fool you," Quatre said. He watched their faces, and although they seemed uncertain, their minds were resolved to trust him.

'He's crazy,' Wu fei's mind stood out amongst the rest.

Quatre laughed suddenly, despite the raised eyebrows and the somber group he was with. He didn't know how they would survive the desperate situation they were in, and he had to turn away when his laughter began to dissolve into tears. Perhaps they sensed his unraveling because they backed off and left him alone for a while. But nothing would be alright, no matter what they did, because the Colonies did not have freedom, and Treize was a velvet tongued demon controlling it all.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Listening four chapter 4

by Chezas4wulf

The disclaimer is at the beginning ...im sick of writing it. lol

His first night back in space Quatre had a nightmare that he joined Treize, and helped him kill the rest of the Gundam pilots. It woke him with a jolt, the image of dead soldiers littered at his feet. The guilt shook him, though it was not real.

Quatre had met with Duo on L3, and they booked a room together in a middle class tourist trap hotel. Trowa arrived three days later, and Wu Fei came soon after, dragging a wounded Heero with him. Duo needed supplies, and reconnaissance, Wu Fei was exhausted from caring for Heero after a team mission, and Trowa was... well... Trowa.

As far as Quatre was concerned, he owed them his life, and anything they needed he would give. But it seemed they all had their own finances, and even Duo sneered at his offer of money. Nobody said no to the supply kits he noticed. He saw Wu Fei using the deodorant with a relieved sigh, and Trowa pulled out the disinfectant for Heero's shoulder.

The week went by slowly with no word from the Colonies so they began to explore and make themselves at home. They had a large sitting room and one day Wu Fei closed the curtains and pushed the furniture away. Then he pulled out a sword from a case and offered one to Heero. Heero seemed excited by it, and moved to take the weapon. They were rapiers, thin and dangerous but the tips were corked.

"Don't overdo it," Trowa said.

"Why not, I feel fine."

"Oh you're just great but the room won't be if you get out of hand, and we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves," Trowa said coldly.

"Don't worry, we know where we are," Heero said simply, his eyes glittering with the excitement of violence.

Wu fei and Heero faced off, and made testing jabs, and Quatre entered to find them attacking with lightning speed and rebounding off each other as they looked for openings. Quatre felt the intensity and the thrill of both pilots. They loved how well matched they were, and the challenges it brought. Wu Fei parried with a clang of swords and used a kick to rush Heero back a step. Then his attack became more ferocious, and Quatre felt a thread of determination from Heero and then a vibe like fear from him. Heero wasn't sure if he wouldn't kill Wu Fei, yet he knew Wu Fei could certainly overpower him. The pain in his shoulder screamed out, and Heero lunged. He unbalanced Wu Fei and then backed up, both hands out in surrender.

"I'll fight you, Wu Fei," Quatre said quietly.

Duo snorted from the other room, but didn't deign to enter. Trowa looked up in amazement, his clinical eyes taking in Quatre's form and dismissing him as easy pickings. Quatre clenched his jaw and stuck out his chin stubbornly.

"It's gonna be some funeral*, Quatre," Duo had finally shown his face.

"I'm not a personal trainer," Wu Fei turned away.

Heero handed Quatre the sword, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Don't hurt him," Heero smirked.

Quatre wasn't sure who Heero was talking to but it made him laugh anyway. Then Quatre attacked and cut the band out of Wu Fei's hair, before putting the cork on the tip again.

The way Wu fei turned and looked at him, his expression blocked in pieces by his long black hair, was not pleasant.

"I was born to win," Wu Fei warned him.

"I was born a Winner," Quatre said, smiling.

"That's different," Wu Fei snapped.

"No," Quatre said, feeling his real self coming to the surface, the one who had started to come out during all of those battles, killing all of those people. Wu Fei assessed him again.

"I warned you before, if you're not careful I'll kill you. Don't overstep your bounds." Wu Fei said.

Quatre didn't respond, but did an advanced lunge. Wu Fei moved fluidly, like a dancer doing a well choregraphed move, and Quatre was moving in time.

"You fight defensively? Why don't you get serious?" Quatre snarled.

"You fight like my grandmother, besides, I hate fighting the weak minded," Wu Fei said.

"Speaking of which, you're an open book to me Chang. I could read you in the dark," Quatre admitted. "I know you're motivated by your colony's demise, and all the people you lost. You won't admit to yourself you need us and that you actually like us!"

Wu Fei's riposte was too fast and Quatre anticipated the cut before it landed on his cheek bone. Quatre's head fell to the side, and Wu Fei leaned into him to overpower and dominate him.

"There's something wrong with you, I always thought so. How can you know my mind?"

Quatre paused, cheek on fire, and shocked to remember that the others were listening in.

"You're paranoid. It was in the news... anyone with a vid would know," Quatre offered the rapier at Wu fei, bowing slightly to admit defeat.

"He actually likes us? How do you know that?" Duo drawled, leaning against the doorframe.

Quatre tilted his head to the side and met Wu Fei's eyes, sensing the turmoil and the pain hidden within.

"Only as much as someone like him can," Quatre said sadly, then turned and left the room.

The others seemed to dismiss the whole thing, but Wu Fei watched him with building ire. Quatre was sure Wu Fei was onto him, and felt his stomach dip in fear. What would they do if they found out about him? Fear and despise him, like his family? Or would they try to use him for their own purposes in the war? Either way it made him leery of 'coming out' as it were. He couldn't wait for their next mission to come, but somehow two weeks passed before they heard any news. But the source was unexpected.

"Rashid, no it's fine," Quatre smiled.

"An invitation? From whom?"

The phone slipped out of his hand and Quatre stared down at it, then crouched slowly to pick it up.

"Say that again," Quatre asked.

"It's a party, for Treize Kushrenada..."

End of Chapter 4

*Line from IT lolol. Hahah


	5. Chapter 5

Listening 4 Chapter 5

by chezas4wulf

Disclaimer: At the begining lolol.

Author's note: "Looks like they're not taking me seriously!" Lol who said that one? Review please!

Quatre was on the floor, staring at the phone, and trying to think. He had to think... but his mind was just drawing a blank and his initial response to the invitation from his mortal enemy was the knee jerk reaction that anybody would rightfully have. He didn't want to get within ten miles of that man ever again, and Quatre also didn't want Kushrenada knowing where his family lived to send him mail. If he had his way, Quatre would kill him from afar.

However as Gundam Pilot 04 Quatre would go, and as for the aforementioned guest, well, he wasn't sure. Quatre went to the living room and stared at Heero for a long moment. Wounded, and hostile looking, Heero's hard edges were too easy to spot, too visible in a crowded room. Heero wouldn't get past the door. Duo was even worse, despite his casual blending skills in public and undercover, he was obviously not of the higher echelon of the upper class. Trowa was too quiet, too cool, and certainly too secretive. That only left one choice, and Quatre was loathe to admit it to himself.

Wu Fei was a warrior wrapped in attitude, but clearly had lived well most of his life. Not something that was easily faked. Quatre openly stared at him.

"May I help you, Winner? Want me to cut the other cheek?" Wu Fei asked.

"If it would buy a moment of your time, be my guest," Quatre said carefully.

Wu Fei blinked slowly, perplexed and stood. He had found another hair band to wrap his hair into and Quatre admired it. They went into the bedroom and Quatre sat while Wu fei leaned against the wall.

Wu Fei was tall and strong, well mannered despite his open disdain, and even chivalrous in a way. Quatre wondered if he smacked Wu Fei with a glove and challenged him to another duel, would Wu Fei even blink an eye? It was almost endearing how prickly Wu fei could be. Luckily Wu Fei didn't accept Quatre's offer.

"I have received an invitation to a very important event which I have never been involved in before, and you may wish to be a part of. I must warn you this is a dangerous and difficult mission, and we may not escape alive if we decide to undertake it. So I must ask for your discretion if you choose not to take part," Quatre explained.

"Enough preamble."

"Your word first," Quatre said.

"You don't want the others to know," Wu Fei surmised. "You chose me out of the four, and so I must have more information before agreeing, and I won't keep your secrets unless I deem it necessary to do so."

"This is why I didn't want to pick you. You never work well with others, you can't see the potential for dual satisfaction should our goals or methods be different, but it is possible to have a mutually agreeable outcome. I swear to you this is for the benefit of the Colonies. Now if you don't vow to keep total secrecy I will leave this room and never speak of this again," Quatre said.

Wu Fei was silent for several long minutes, staring at Quatre with his beguiling black eyes. Quatre was close to getting angry, and he had to breath to calm himself. If Wu Fei left him to his task alone he didn't like to think how very daunting it would be.

"Fine, my word," Wu Fei bowed solemnly.

"Treize Kushrenada has invited me and one guest to a ball in honor of his birthday next month," Quatre whispered.

"You rat! You're working with them!"

"Let me finish!" Quatre said.

"You have one minute," Wu fei snarled.

"He knows me, my family is famous, of course. I was never exposed to the media so he shouldn't, no couldn't know me unless somehow he has some connections or something underground. Spies... Anyway, my plan is to assassinate him and escape. That's why I need help," Quatre stopped.

"Why should I believe you? A stuffed shirt prince with his own army. You say you want to personally kill one of the most powerful men in the universe... in front of hundreds of people? Why not get your precious Rashid to do it?" Wu Fei asked.

"I am not afraid to get my hands dirty and fight for what I believe in. So you either choose to help me or not," Quatre said, trembling with anger.

Quatre would never treat Rashid like an assassin and ask him to take such a risk. He was beyond furious that Wu fei thought so low of him. Yet Quatre had to control himself, or Wu Fei would never listen to him.

"It's a masquerade ball, which is helpful. Everything will be much easier for us this way," Quatre said.

"This has to be a trap," Wu Fei replied.

"Probably," Quatre nodded.

"Then why?"

"Kushrenada underestimates us, he doesn't see us as a real threat. I am going to show him how mistaken he is," said Quatre.

"What's your plan?" Wu fei asked.

Quatre smiled and began to explain his thoughts on how to go about this. Wu Fei had not been to a party of this nature before and had a lot of questions. They laid plans and contingencies and got suits.

The missions began to slow down between the time when he got the invite to the night of the party. It was probably because Oz was distracted by the event and the powerful people were taking a break from the Colonies and their tight control lagged. The day approached and Quatre had prepared a gift and everything was carefully planned.

Quatre dressed in a tux, black and gold, with a silver mask. Wu Fei had a white tux and blue mask.

"You'll stick out a mile," Quatre warned.

"Doesn't matter," Wu Fei shrugged.

Quatre stared at him, but no explanation was forthcoming, so he dropped it. They both hid weapons on their person. Wu Fei allowed Quatre to put his hair half up, an unusual look for him, that made him seem somehow younger. Quatre slicked his hair back completely, making it look somewhat darker and giving him a powerful appearance that he could never quite accomplish usually. The mask was uncomfortable on his face.

"Don't listen to a word he says," Wu Fei said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a liar, and very charismatic. That snake could charm anyone, so just ignore him. That's the only way," Wu Fei warned.

"How do you know? Has he contacted you?"

"Once," Wu Fei said, avoiding eye contact and heading for the door. "Coming?"

"Yes..." Quatre followed.

The extravagant costumes they saw upon approaching the building proved convenient in that Wu Fei's outfit hardly attracted extra notice. They did get attention, being obviously some of the youngest people there, but with their faces covered their real youth was masked. Wu Fei was tense but seemed to flow in time with the orchestra music, offering both of their coats at the coat room. Quatre was surprised to see the smile on his face, no matter how fake. It helped them blend as everyone else was having fun at the event. Quatre tried to follow his example.

They wandered, feeling hopelessly lost suddenly, wondering if their plans would be sufficient to get them out alive, or at least fulfill their mission. Quatre felt glued to Wu fei but his comrade didn't seem as concerned about staying close. Their lost each other soon and Quatre went to the bathroom just to get a break from the monotony and the tension.

Then Quatre saw his father at the mirror and quickly ducked into the stall. The mask in one hand, Zayeed splashed his face with water. Quatre watched through the space between the stall and door as his father leaned there, looking haggard and frustrated, staring at himself for a long time. The fear filled Quatre and he was struggling to breath. He needed relief but he could find no escape, for his father's anxiety for Quatre filled the room, and it crippled him.

Finally, finally, Zayeed left, hunched over with the strength of his emotions. Quatre tried to compose himself.

"Winner?" A familiar voice called.

"Wu Fei..." Quatre opened the door and crumbled.

Wu Fei caught him, just barely.

"My... Father is here. I can't do this, he's going to be crushed... Oh Alah, I can't do this!" Quatre sobbed, trying to keep his voice down. The horror in Wu Fei's face matched his own. It was a trap indeed, but not one either of them could have expected.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Listening Four 6

by Chezas4wulf

Author's note: REVIEW PLEASE? Lol. Im trying my best here. : /

Wu Fei was eerily calm and still as if he had expected something like this. It was enough to give Quatre the incentive to pull himself together. He had to forget his Father's face. Quatre had to continue with the plan, but every time he tried to think of the next step of his carefully constructed assassination, his father's broken expression rose in his mind.

Quatre went to the sink, his tears drying under Wu Fei steady gaze. Quatre closed his eyes and breathed deeply, but his hands trembled. There was no time for anything but action, or he would miss his chance. If it weren't for his comrade Quatre knew he would run. But he was committed and he already knew he had betrayed his father. There was no way he could hide from that truth.

"I'm OK. I'm fine," Quatre's voice shook with the weakness inside of him.

"Winner..."

"No! This goes according to plan. It was a momentary set back, just let me think a moment. We have to get back out there and find him. Then I can shoot him and we get out of here... Just, let me..."

Quatre went to the door, mask in place, gun in holster, prepared to kill. With Wu Fei behind him he felt a sense of purpose and support. He squared his shoulders and tried to hide his fear and shame.

He saw Treize with another man in a mask, Zayeed Winner. They turned into a side door to a hallway away from the party and Quatre followed.

Quatre was uncertain where he lost Wu Fei along the way but when he got to the hall he was alone. To his dismay Quatre realized he could hear his father's voice from the open door across the hall. He stepped toward it, listening.

"I want you to understand, it wasn't planned..." Zayeed said.

"I do. However it is time to come clean to him." Treize said smoothly.

"You can't do this! You'll crush him," Zayeed cried.

"Do what?" Quatre asked, slipping into the room.

"Quatre!"

"I'm so glad you could make it Quatre," Treize smiled.

"What were you talking about...? Tell me, Father. Why are you here?"

"I invited him, Quatre. You see, you're not the only son of Zayeed. Perhaps the only legitimate heir, but he had an affair, you see," Treize smiled gently, but his eyes were like stone.

"What are you saying? Father?" Quatre said through numb lips.

"I am your half brother, Quatre," Teize replied.

Quatre laughed, because surely it wasn't true. A lie, a trick, some kind of trap... But his father remained grim and Treize was dead serious.

"You're lying. You must be lying!" Quatre said, still laughing. "Father?"

Zayeed didn't respond, he turned away, sweat beading on his brow.

"We are tied through a bond of blood, which can never be broken, not even if I were killed," Treize said knowingly.

"You're a snake," Quatre said, vehemently, unable to think.

The gun was there in his hands and he took aim, but it shook on its target.

"You seem surprised, Quatre. Yet surely you knew, after finding out about his affair when you were only seven years old..." Treize said, as smooth a syrup and just as sticky.

Quatre stared at his father, the man he had loved so selflessly and trusted whole heartedly. How could his betrayal hurt Quatre so completely after all that had happened?

Zechs Merquise chose that moment to enter, but stopped at the sight of Quatre's gun.

"I thought they had a man at the door for that sort of thing," Zechs said drolly.

"There is, but perhaps this weapon isn't easily detectible," Treize allowed.

"Quatre... Please forgive me," Zayeed was pleading with him, and to Quatre it was as good as an admission.

"Is it true?"

"Quatre..."

"IS IT TRUE?"

"Yes. Yes, it's true. I didn't intend for my two sons to be so hopelessly connected, in such a way. You're the two greatest failures of my life..."

"Don't say that, Father. You should be proud, especially since Quatre is going to change for the better, isn't that right?" Treize said. "We are going to work together."

Just then a series if explosions shook the mansion, and the electricity flickered.

"What was that?" Zayeed asked.

"My gift to Treize, for his birthday," Quatre said, shooting but only hitting the wall between Treize and Zayeed, to startle them, and he escaped from the room, shoving past Merquise as the lights flickered again.

Shenlong had appeared, looming over the panicked party guests. A riot of glamorous partners was forming, screaming and pointing, crushing each other to escape. Quatre ran as Shenlong took aim at the likely area of the house where Treize might be. But they both knew it was unlikely.

When the house was crumbling and smoking, Wu Fei picked Quatre up and they escaped into the forest and hid farther south. After placing Quatre down, Wu Fei got out of his Gundam and did a once over. Wu Fei pretended to ignore Quatre while he worked, but his thoughts were narrowed in on him. Quatre wasn't sobbing or speaking, he just lay on the cold hard ground clutching at himself. He couldn't tell Wu fei the awful truth. It would only serve to make him hate Quatre more.

'Something must have happened...' Wu Fei thought.

Quatre was relieved he didn't ask, but at some point his body was showing symptoms of shock, and he began to shiver. Wu Fei scowled down at him, then touched him gently. Quatre's temperature was going up. Wu Fei somehow ended up laying under Quatre who was half delirious by that time and zoning in and out. The sleep wasn't exactly comfortable but they managed to stay hidden from Oz until morning.

Wu Fei was concerned about Quatre but they were too far from any kind of help. Quatre opened his eyes finally around 9 o'clock, his eyes opening slowly. Then a look of despair entered them, and from that close up Wu Fei knew that something was seriously wrong. Physically he seemed to have recovered with help from shared body heat. Quatre's eyes were red but not exactly tearing up. It was scary nonetheless.

"Whatever he said to you, it was a lie. Don't believe it. It wasn't true. Now put it out of your mind," Wu Fei said fiercely.

"But, my father also..."

"Your father is a decent man but this isn't his battle. Just ignore that bastard Treize, whatever he said was to manipulate you. You have to stand tall and keep moving forward. I won't allow you to abandon us so easily. We need you," Wu Fei struggled, trying to comfort and demand at the same time.

"I thought you said I was a stuffed shirt prince... And I would get Rashid to help..." Quatre muttered, angrily.

"You are but you haven't done that yet, so I must have been wrong about you. Now get it together before we leave, or did you want the others to see you this way?" Wu Fei demanded.

"I'm going to kill him." Quatre informed Wu Fei. "He won't get away with this."

Wu Fei's smile was dark and satisfied. Then he moved away, sensing that Quatre was through unravelling. It had been a bit disturbing for him when Quatre seemed to come undone halfway through the job.

"I swear my life on it," Quatre vowed.

Wu Fei nodded, and went to wake himself up some more. Their unexpectedly closeness had made him want to rely on that comforting feeling. It would be a dangerous tool if the enemy tried to use them against each other. Wu Fei had to maintain a professional relationship, not matter how tempting. He glanced at Quatre to study his face only to find him staring back at Wu Fei with a slight blush on his face. Wu Fei dipped his head and resumed his task, trying to calm the rushing pulse of his own telltale heart.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Listening Four

by Celestinasong

* * *

"Sitting on the bed

and I'm lying wide awake

There's demons in my head

and it's more than I can take

Think I wanna run but

I think it's kinda weak

Said all I know is

gotta get away from me"

Offspring

* * *

Quatre was psychic, and empathic, and he had been convinced that this only applied to the living, which was his mistaken assumption. He learned quickly that it also applied when a ghost was still lingering on earth with unfinished business. If the ghost had the power to be there, it had the power to communicate as well. So far he had experienced pleasant ghosts and hoped fervently to keep it that way. Quatre hadn't expected it to become a thing he could do. But it was, and it popped up at the most inopportune times.

"Man, this is gonna be so boring," Duo yawned.

Quatre and Duo had another mission, undercover in a school. It was normal for them to do these types of jobs. So easy, usually, except this time a recruiter from OZ was there. And a guest speaker, who turned out to be none other than Zechs Marquise. The man was already making his speech when he spotted Quatre. Beside him Duo played it cool, but they were both sweaty and fidgeting by the time it was done.

"Split up, he doesn't know your face," Quatre whispered, before walking off.

Quatre felt responsible for breaking their cover. If Zechs had spotted Duo too they were screwed. As it was Oz would already know the area was compromised and the Gundams were nearby. The students began filing out, and Quatre followed, trying to be casual like Duo. He was barely even breathing.

The mission required that they kill any who saw them, but the difficulty of doing so was monumental. Zechs Merquise wasn't just a soldier of Oz, he was the secondhand man to Treize Kushrenada. Zechs must have recognized Quatre. As long as Duo could complete the mission, and attack the next OZ shuttle full of amunition, then Quatre was free to act as bait. He had never done it before, so he was now at the mercy of his own imagination.

Quatre fell back, trying to get behind the students and closer to Zechs and the principal. They were shaking hands and nodding. Before he could decide what to do, Quatre caught his foot on a chair and tripped. He was red, and weak with fear when he looked up and saw a hand out in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Zechs asked.

"Yes, thank you," Quatre managed to smile.

Zechs smiled back and nodded graciously to the principal.

"I was just saying how fine the students are at this school. Perhaps I should be recruiting more often. I've heard so many wonderful things, top school in the nation!" Zechs said.

"Why, yes. Our students are top notch just like our school."

"How about this young man escorts me out. I am sure you're very busy today." Zechs said smoothly, clamping a hand down on Quatre's shoulder.

"Right you are Sir! I hope you will come again!" The principal made his jovial goodbye and allowed Quatre to escort him out.

Quatre had given up on leading this man anywhere when Zechs clutched his arm with an iron grip and steered him outside. Quatre couldn't read him easily, with the mask plus his mind was blank and Quatre was a nervous wreck. The mission was a disaster, unless there was a amunition delivery being sent out tonight that Duo could intercept before Zechs got the word out.

"So you're the infamous brother of General Treize. A bit disapointing in my opinion," Zechs said with a smile.

"Excuse me, he may be my father's bastard, but Treize is not my brother," Quatre said glibly.

"Touche," Zechs murmured, eyebrows raised.

For a few long moments there was silence, and they stood outside the school by the flagpole, watching the gym class file out toward the track. Zechs was taking his measure, as discretely as possible, surprised by what he found. Perhaps comparing him to Treize. Quatre held his tongue with the well bred manners of a well trained dog, but he was seething and frothing on the inside, waiting to attack.

"I didn't know Gundam pilots attended school, I thought you were all... Something like geniuses... Who didn't need it?"

Quatre glanced at the clouds, trying to spin a lie out of thin air.

"My father thought this was a great school for me, since I've quit being a pilot," Quatre said frowning, trying to look upset.

"Really? Treize will be delighted to hear it."

"Yes, I almost died, so I finally decided to give up," Quatre shrugged.

"Tell me, what about your friend over there? The one with the long braid and the black Gundam. Has he retired as well?"

Duo walked with some students smiling and laughing, and didn't even glance at Quatre once. Yet Zechs recognized him. Duo was kind of hard to forget though, even if he did his all to blend in. His personality was just too high key for anyone to miss.

Quatre tensed and tried to pull away, but Merquise was faster, pulling him closer and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to meet me tonight. Or I could just arrest both of you, and send you right to Treize. What's it going to be? 7 o'clock, right here," Zechs marched off with an air of importance. He got into a black car and then was gone.

Quatre stumbled into the gymnasium, changing clothes in the locker room, and making the appropriate excuses. His mind was buzzing and he was planning, debating the options, and dismissing a few. It was possible Oz had anticipated them being here and planned this whole thing. But considering their previous experiences with Oz that seemed like expecting too much of them. Maybe they were being tailed. Whatever the reason their identities were no longer secret.

Quatre went to gym, and played baseball as hard as he could, ignoring Duo's worried questions. This was his mission and he was going to take it on. Whatever Zechs wanted, which was one of several possibilities, he was cloaking it beneath a facade of polite interest. Quatre had to be very careful of what he said to this man.

Quatre had the choice to run, which Duo suggested without even knowing the situation, or stand and fight. The lies Quatre muttered to get out of his dorm room were ironclad, so even Duo wouldn't suspect a thing. Then again Duo never lied, so it was hard for him to be suspicious of Quatre. But Quatre had to lie, as a rule of thumb all his life.

"You're early," Zechs said, smiling.

"Your car was early, so here I am," Quatre smiled back.

The room had a strange feeling, like it was full of people when it was only a small hotel room with a dining room table. A bell boy brought dinner on a rolling tray. Quatre was terribly distracted, and glanced around wildly. The room wasn't warm but he was sweating. Zechs noted his distraction and offered him some wine.

"No thank you, I don't drink," Quatre said.

"Of course. You wouldn't want to mess with your reflexes," Zechs said smoothly.

"It's a habit. My father never drank, and so neither do I. It's bad for business all around, you know?"

"That's interesting, because Treize has no qualms about drinking," Zechs replied.

"Interesting," Quatre's tone belied his words.

"You're a very unique young man. I was surprised to hear about your life from Treize. I've never actually met a psychic before," said Zechs.

Zechs was drinking, slowly, watching Quatre with a heavy lidded look as he placed the glass back on the table. Quatre wondered if the man was trying to seduce him, but underneath was the strange feeling that Quatre couldn't shake. Also the man seemed wary of him. The mask had been put aside, not that Quatre knew who he really was anyway, but Zechs wanted to keep it that way.

Zechs was classically handsome but cold, emotionless, and obviously had a very stern nature. He reminded Quatre of his father, and it made Quatre defiant. If the others knew he was there with the enemy sharing a meal, they wouldn't understand, but this was how gentlemen behaved. Even as they were at war, they were never rude. Quatre was a gentleman, so he ate his meal and trusted it wasn't poisoned, and drank his mineral water too. It was delicious after weeks of school meals.

"Your brother had many spies in your father's house, did you know that?" Zechs asked.

Quatre held his poker face, making his eyes as placid as a calm lake. They could have been discussing the weather for all anyone else knew. Quatre tried to think of any event that stood out before he had left the house and gone to his grandfather. What could they know?

"You were quite the darling of the family, were you not? Until you uncovered their secrets, you were the favorite."

"Really?" Quatre didn't recall it, but he wouldn't tell anyway.

"Treize worked for your Grandfather. In the stables. Treated like a servant by his own family, could you imagine?" Zechs murmured.

Quatre blinked in surprise, he definitely did not remember that. But he thought of Wu Fei and decided it could be a lie, and if not he didn't have to let it rile him.

"Why did you invite me, Mr. Zechs?"

"Very direct, aren't you?"

"I do have homework after all," Quatre smiled.

"I see," Zechs nodded. "I wanted to speak with you, and see if you are interested in a little rendezvous."

Quatre raised his eyebrows in surprise, his mouth flew open and shut with a snap. Zechs laughed in appreciation.

"That's..." Quatre stalled, unprepared. He had no experience in any kind of relationship and now this man really was trying to seduce him.

"I wanted to see if you taste as sweet as you look," Zechs stood, and approached Quatre where he sat.

Quatre stared in horror as the man tilted up his head and placed his mouth on Quatre's, then slipped his tongue inside gently. Quatre let his curiosity get the better of him for a moment. It was wet and tasted like wine. Then a jolt of electricity shot through his body.

When Zechs released him Quatre found his ears buzzing and felt a presence nearby, someone other than Zechs.

"Peacecraft..." Quatre whispered.

Zechs stiffened, his face furious, and glared at him.

"How do you know that name?" Zechs snarled.

"Your father was King of Sanc wasn't he? He's here," Quatre glanced over to the right. "He says you look just like he did at your age."

"How do you know that?!"

"He said that to you once, remember?" Quatre explained.

Zechs looked around, spooked. He stared at Quatre who couldn't have known all that. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and Zechs passed out cold onto the floor. Quatre's immediate guilt hit him and he forgot it was his enemy there, and knelt beside him. He grabbed the man's hand and slapped it.

"Mr. Zechs wake up!" Quatre felt faint himself as Zech's blue eyes popped open.

Then the man stared at the ceiling, and sat up stiffly. Quatre watched his back, knowing that he had somehow done the only thing that could have won against Zechs. It was a melancholy sort of defeat for such a proud man. He had been in control of the situation but had it swept away from him by Quatre.

"I'm so sorry, but it's true. Please believe I meant no harm," Quatre said.

"Didn't you?" Zechs turned his piercing white blue eyes on him.

"You used my family against me too," Quatre said, stubbornly.

"That's true. Perhaps I was wrong to do that," Zechs said, looking slightly green. He stood clumsily, staring at Quatre with the horrified expression of post traumatic stress. Memories of fire and the smell of smoke rose up in Quatre's mind.

"Thank you for your company tonight. I must excuse myself now. I'll have the car bring you back," Zechs said, his voice shaking slightly.

Zechs rang the bell and a man came to show Quatre the way to the limo. The kiss was long forgotten but their words were not. Quatre glanced back to see the man pouring himself a large glass of wine and Quatre bit his lip to keep his mouth closed. Then he returned to his dormitory, the image of a tall older man in his mind's eye, and his love for his son resonating throughout the room.

End chapter


End file.
